Body Shots
by chakramchaser
Summary: Myka and Helena enjoy a night out at Helena's request.


**Author's Note:** This is just a thought I couldn't ignore. Maybe not excellently done, but it satisfied the urge. My suggested soundtrack for this is La La Love by Ivi Adamou. (Eurovision appreciation.) Enjoy!

* * *

The music pounded so loudly that Myka could feel the vibrations in her chest. Her eyes flitted across the mass of people in the club, watching as the flashing coloured lights illuminated various people's drunken faces. She was standing by the bar with a deathgrip on her vodka cranberry, wondering what on earth she was doing there. Then, without warning, the reason appeared next to her.

"Well, I've surveyed the perimeter." HG leaned in to shout into Myka's ear over the music and even so, she could barely be heard.

"And what do you think?" Myka shouted back with a smile. HG laughed, leaning against the bar and looking over the crowd.

"I must say, it's intriguing." She looked up at Myka with raised eyebrows and just a shadow of a smile playing at the corner of her mouth. Myka shrugged and finished off her vodka cranberry, depositing the glass on the bar counter.

"Helena, if you wanted to see the inside of a club I'm really not the person you should have asked," Myka apologized. "I mean, you may have had more fun with Pete because this usually isn't my scene…"

"I wanted _you_ to come though, darling," Helena said, cocking her head to the side and resting her hand on Myka's forearm for reassurance. "It's why I asked you and not Pete." Myka simply rolled her eyes and gestured to the dancers on the floor.

"Well, you should get out there if you want to experience it for real!" she said enthusiastically. "Enjoy yourself!"

"As I said," HG repeated, taking hold of Myka's wrists. "I asked you to come with me for a reason."

"What? Helena, no, come on. I told you, this usually isn't my scene. I'm here for you!"

"Make it your scene tonight," HG requested, lightly stroking the back of Myka's hands with her thumbs. "For me."

"I don't know," Myka started, but HG reached up and put her hand on the back of Myka's neck, still holding onto her hand while drawing close to her ear.

"Dance with me, Myka," she somehow managed to whisper and be heard above the racket of the music that still pulsed through the air. As she drew back and looked into Myka's eyes, silently imploring her, Myka gulped and resolutely turned to the bar.

"Can I get a shot of tequila?"

* * *

Myka felt utterly overstimulated as she headed into the middle of the crowd after HG. Her throat still burned from the shot, and she smiled as she recalled how Helena had insisted on joining her. She watched Myka intently as she licked the salt from the back of her hand, took the shot and sucked on the lime. Myka was impressed but not surprised when HG did the same without even flinching. Apparently, Victorian women could hold their alcohol.

When Helena turned around to face Myka and began to move with the music, it took Myka a moment to realize she should start dancing. She licked her lips nervously and tried to lose herself in the sound, but her self-consciousness nagged at the back of her mind. Not to mention the increasing distraction of watching HG, who was revelling in the atmosphere and running her hand through her hair. Myka stopped.

"You know, if I'm going to actually have fun with you tonight I'm going to need another shot." She high-tailed it back to the bar, with HG following hot on her heels.

* * *

As Myka was poised to pour the salt onto the back of her hand, Helena reached out and stilled her hand.

"From my understanding there is something that would make this experience a little more authentic," she said, raising an eyebrow at Myka.

"And what's that?" Myka was instantly suspicious. Helena squinted as if trying to remember something.

"A– oh, what's it called…. a body shot?"

Myka laughed. "Um, you're not serious, are you?"

"I certainly am," HG said indignantly, looking perplexed. "It's common practice, is it not? I mean, I understand it's customary for the salt to be licked off a woman's chest, however…" She raised the back of her own hand. "I offer an alternative should you feel uncomfortable."

Myka considered Helena in silence before sighing. "Would this really make your night that much better?" she said, not entirely sure which answer she was hoping for. But when HG nodded enthusiastically and smiled widely, she knew she couldn't say no. Without speaking Myka took the lime and rubbed it on the back of Helena's hand before raising the lime to her lips.

"Open." she said. Helena obliged, clamping the lime gently between her teeth as Myka poured the salt onto the sticky spot on Helena's hand. She picked up the shot glass and looked Helena straight in the eye.

"Ready?" she asked. Helena simply nodded, unable to speak due to the lime in her mouth. Doing her best to ignore the reality of what was about to happen, Myka took Helena's hand and raised it to her mouth.

The salt may as well not have been there at all, because Myka was only aware of the feeling of her tongue gliding across Helena's hand. She straightened up and knocked back the shot, and drew in closer for the lime before she could lose her nerve. It was only when she heard the odd hoot or holler from their fellow bar patrons that she fully comprehended how close she was to Helena… and how long she had spent sucking on the now dry lime. It was only when she broke away that Myka realized she was still holding onto HG's hand.

"Now me. Oh, isn't it lucky that you chose to wear one of your lower-cut shirts today!" HG remarked casually. Before Myka could protest, Helena had quickly swiped the lime across the skin between the swell of Myka's breasts and poured the salt neatly on the spot. When Myka opened her mouth to question, Helena simply popped the lime in. A moment later, her tongue was gliding across Myka's chest. Myka had barely processed the feeling before she once more found herself one slice of citrus away from something ferociously inappropriate. Helena took the lime right out of Myka's mouth as she pulled away, discarding it carelessly on the bar.

"I do hope you're ready to dance now," she said, tossing her hair and making no attempt to hide the satisfied smile creeping onto her face.

* * *

Myka saw everything moving in slow motion as HG led her through the crowd by the wrist. The people faded into a blur of colour and movement and the entirety of Myka's awareness condensed to Helena's grip on her wrist. She was startled out of her reverie when Helena twirled her around abruptly, and clasped her other hand so they found themselves in a sort of casual, distanced ballroom dance position.

"What are you doing?" Myka laughed as HG began to dance, swinging Myka from one side to the other.

"Dancing!" she shouted over the music. "Stick with what you know, right?"

Myka smiled and allowed herself to be moved by the music, never letting to of Helena's hands. They alternated twirling one another around, all the while jumping up and down and twisting with the beat. Through the haze of her laughter and the alcohol, Myka noted with pleasure how happy Helena looked.

"Are you having fun?" She was near screaming. Helena shook her hair out of her face and nodded.

"Are you?" she shouted in return. Myka nodded and grinned, not caring that her face was covered with a thin sheen of sweat or that her hair was probably frizzy beyond belief, or that this method of dancing probably looked laughably out of place in a club. Her attentions were focused entirely on the woman in front of her, who looked completely radiant even in the state of disarray their energetic dancing brought on. When Helena raised her arm to twirl Myka once more, Myka obliged happily. When she felt herself pulled back to center, though, she suddenly found her body flush against Helena's. Helena still clutched one of Myka's hands, and the other was pressed against her back. Everything seemed to stop for a moment as they took in each other's closeness and felt each other's rapid breaths.

Ignoring the anxious pulling in her stomach, Myka moved her free hand down to Helena's hips and began to push them in rhythm with her own. Her heart leapt as HG responded, easily adapting to the motions. Myka relished Helena's bliss, watching her tip her head back and shut her eyes. The smile on her face was ecstatic, and all the while Helena kept one hand firmly planted on the small of Myka's back. With the other hand she clasped Myka's neck and pulled her so close that their cheeks were only a hair away from touching.

"Do you feel it?" Helena said breathlessly into Myka's ear, snaking her hand down to Myka's and interlocking their fingers.

"I feel it," Myka answered, not needing any clarification. She gingerly brought her free hand up to cup Helena's face. When Helena leaned into the touch, the last of Myka's doubts were erased. She leaned in for a kiss and found that Helena met her halfway, their lips moving together just as easily as they themselves did. Their bodies ignited with passion and there, in slick heat and pulsing rhythms, they lost themselves in the reckless abandon of the club.


End file.
